I'll Never Stop
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] A Song Fic - After one too many lies Duo has decided to run away. This has an incredible impact on Heero who is struggling to live without his love who has his heart in his hands


Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Song from NSYNC no strings attached, track 13- I'll Never Stop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Duo, stay! Where would you go? Who would you run to?" Heero cried. "Anywhere. I'll go anywhere and don't try finding me cos you won't be able to." "I'm so sorry. Please believe me Duo. I won't lie to you again."  
  
I don't know  
  
Do you believe me  
  
After all that's said and done  
  
All the lies  
  
How I regret them baby now  
  
That was two years ago. Wufei had been so angry with him. All four of the pilots knew that nobody would ever be able to track Duo down once he decided to run. Heero persisted with his search. He needed to find his one true love back. He was desperate. Heero had contacted all clubs, told the police about it, hacked into almost every database he could think of. For two years he had tried but there was nothing. It was like Duo was never born.  
  
I am the loser  
  
And you're shining like the sun  
  
Tell me why can't I still be the one  
  
Alright  
  
Heero's heart ached. He felt like a part of him was missing. Wufei had moved in shortly after Duo had left, afraid that he might try to commit suicide. Heero wasn't far from it. He wasn't eating properly, wasn't sleeping or had nightmares. His usual neat and spotless room looked worse than Maxwell's had ever been.  
  
I will never stop  
  
Until you're mine  
  
I can wait forever till the end of time  
  
'Cause my heart is in your hands  
  
Don't you understand  
  
I'll never stop  
  
Yes. I'll never stop looking for you Duo. I'll do anything to see your face again.  
  
How could I ever  
  
When my heart is in your hands  
  
And I know  
  
Baby there is no turning back  
  
I regret lying to you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me Duo. Please come back to me. I need you to survive.  
  
You say that I'm crazy  
  
And I kind of understand  
  
How I wish for this nightmare to end  
  
Oh yes  
  
The nightmares Yuy had were getting worse. I can hear him tossing and turning every night, crying out for Duo. I sighed. Duo, do you know what you are doing to him right now? The perfect soldier. You have changed him so much. I said a quick prayer to Nataku. Duo come back to us.  
  
I will never stop  
  
Until you're mine  
  
I can wait forever till the end of time  
  
'Cause my heart is in your hands  
  
Don't you understand  
  
I'll never stop Yeah I'll never stop  
  
Ooh, Ooh, Ooh  
  
Do you believe me  
  
When my heart is in your hands  
  
Don't you understand  
  
I'll never stop  
  
Heero walked outside looking tired and worn out. He had had the same nightmare again. Duo was running and he was chasing him but no matter how fast he ran he could never catch up to him. He wished he could hear Duo's voice again. Trying to satisfy his heart's needs he mimicked Duo's voice. "Hm Heero whatcha doin? Can I see?" he said. But it didn't work. It didn't even sound like him.  
  
"Hm Heero whatcha doin? Can I see?"  
  
Heero ears perked at the sound. Duo?  
  
Quickly he turned to direction from where the sound came from. There in front of him was Duo. Hair a few inches longer and face smudged with dirt.  
  
"Duo? What are you doing here? I I you said you weren't going to come back."  
  
"Qman found me last night. Told me to come visit you. Said you were a wreck." Duo gave Heero a one over. "Heh he was right. What happened to you?"  
  
Heero didn't know what to say. "I I -"  
  
I will never stop  
  
(Oh)  
  
Till the end of time  
  
(I can wait forever)  
  
Heart is in your hands  
  
(My heart is in your hands)  
  
"And what were you doing anyway, standing there saying my line? Trying to imitate me something?"  
  
All this was too much. There were too many emotions swirling inside and for the second time in his life Heero burst into tears.  
  
Duo ran over and hugged him. Hey Heero you're crying. C'mon boys don't cry right? Don't cry I'm here. Man Qman was right. Who would have known that the perfect soldier could cry.  
  
On hearing this Heero sobbed harder. Duo was right but it was so hard.  
  
"Don't leave me ever again." He managed to choke out.  
  
"I don't think I can promise you that. Heero you lied to me and it hurt."  
  
"Duo, my heart is in your hands."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you understand that? You have my heart."  
  
"You mean you still love me after I left for all that time."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Heero, I won't leave you ever again, never and that's a promise you know I can keep. Shinigami never lies." 


End file.
